SciANTs Fair
SciANTs Fair is the fourth episode in season one of A.N.T. Farm. It first aired on July 1, 2011. OverviewEdit Chyna stays up all night watching a show instead of studying for a test, but gets a good grade anyway. Feeling that something fishy is going on, she gets help from Olive to prove that the school is treating the ANTs differently. Meanwhile, Cameron and Lexi find Skidmore's phone in the trash and decide to keep it so they can get a reward. SummaryEdit Chyna forgets to study for her science test due to her staying up all night to watch her favorite show, High Heels High . After taking the test and still getting an A she suspects the teachers are giving the ANTs grades they don't http://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/5/5d/Sciantsfair66895885.pngChyna in High Heels HighAdded by Mimi1239deserve, so that they will be able to compete to win trophies for the school. When this happens, she tries to convince Olive to blow their science fair to expose the conspiracy. At the science fair, Chyna and Olive end up crashing their project into Fletcher's, resulting in them getting an F. They then find out that the ANTs really don't get special treatment. It turns out their teacher gave everyone an A on the test because he was too tired to actually grade them. Meanwhile, Skidmore loses her phone and Cameron and Lexi find it. They decide to keep it so they can send teachers home for the day. Cameron's dad gets on the case and believes Principal Skidmoe stole her own cell phone to get a new phone, because she had the replacement plan. He believes that she still has her phone, but when he calls it, Cameron picks up. Lexi, who was also standing with Cameron nearby, blames Cameron for stealing Skidmore's phone. But Skidmore shows her pictures of Lexi and Lexi yells at Cameron, who had taken them to'' "remember their time together".'' Most Memorable QuotesEdit CastEdit *China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks *Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle *Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby *Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed *Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks *Finesse Mitchell as Darryl Parks *Mindy Sterling as Susan Skidmore *Chris Wylde as Mr. Marceau *Carrie Reichenbach as Justine (from High Heels High) *Christian Campos as Wacky the Wolf (not credited) TriviaEdit *In this episode it is revealed that Olive can speak Japanese. *When Chyna and Olive's helium balloon crashed into Fletcher's project, Olive screamed Oh, the humanity! This is what a person cried out when the German Balloon, the Hindenburg, exploded. *This episode attracted 2.8 million viewers, which is currently the series' lowest audience to date. However, it beat the nearest competitor (Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures) by 1.3 million viewers. GoofEdit *When the zeppelin crashed Fletcher's project, it exploded. However, if the zeppelin contain only helium (mentioned by Chyna), ''it wouldn't exploded. Photo GalleryEdit ''To view the '''SciANTs Fair Gallery', click here.'' LinksEdit To watch '''SciANTs'? Click here!'' *SciANTs Fair Option 1 SciANTs FairEdit *Fletcher slips that he tracks Chyna's every move with a tracking device that's hooked onto Chyna's backpack with his A.N.T. Padhttp://images.wikia.com/antfarm/images/d/de/Flynashots6.jpgAdded by Flyna4eva. *Fletcher sits next to Chyna in science class. *Chyna and Fletcher have a brief conversation about rice. *Chyna and Fletcher smile at each other after Mr. Marceau yells. *Chyna rolls her eyes and smiles at Fletcher after he rants about rice.